Black Sabbath Concerts 1960s
1968 Polka Tulk Blues Band *Ozzy Osbourne – Vocals *Tony Iommi – Guitar *Jim Phillips – Guitar (Dismissed from band on August 31, 1968) *Geezer Butler – Bass *Bill Ward – Drums *Alan Clark – Saxophone (Dismissed from band on August 31, 1968) August 17, 1968 California Ballroom, Dunstable, England (supporting Ben E. King) August 24, 1968 County Ballroom, Carlisle, ENG (supported by Creeque) August 27, 1968 Banklands Youth Club, Workington, ENG Earth (on September 1, 1968 Polka Tulk changes their name to Earth) *Ozzy Osbourne – Vocals *Tony Iommi – Guitar *Geezer Butler – Bass *Bill Ward – Drums September 15, 1968 The Underground, London, ENG (Unconfirmed) September 16, 1968 Henry's Blues House, Birmingham, ENG September 17, 1968 The Macabre, London, ENG (Unconfirmed) September 18, 1968 Pokey Hole Blues Club, Lichfield, ENG September 23, 1968 Gretna Hall Tavern, Carlisle, ENG September 25, 1968 Mistral Club, Beckenham, ENG (Unconfirmed) September 30, 1968 Station Hotel, Brownhills, ENG (Opening of Henry's Blueshouse' supporting Bakerloo) October 1, 1968 Loreburn Hall, Dumfries, SCOT November 22, 1968 Mother's, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) November 24, 1968 Mother's, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull) November 26, 1968 Stafford, ENG (Unconfirmed) December 14, 1968 Tony Iommi returns to Earth after a brief collaboration with Jethro Tull December 21, 1968 County Ballroom, Carlisle, ENG (supported by Smokey Blue) December 22, 1968 Mother's, Birmingham, ENG (Unconfirmed) December 24, 1968 Cumbria, ENG (School Hall?) December 27, 1968 Buccleuch Hall, Langholm, SCOT 1969 January 1, 1969 The Old Railway, Birmingham, ENG (Unconfirmed) January 3, 1969 Marquee Club, London, ENG (supporting Jon Hiseman's Colosseum) January 11, 1969 Regent Street Polytechnic, London, ENG (supporting John Mayall's Bluesbreakers) January 20, 1969 Gretna Hall Tavern, Carlisle, ENG (Exact date unknown) January 21, 1969 Drill Hall, Dumfries, SCOT (Exact date unknown) January 25, 1969 Regent Street Polytechnic, London, ENG (Unconfirmed. supporting John Mayall's Bluesbreakers) January 26, 1969 School Hall gigs - Unconfirmed. January 30, 1969 Opposite Lock, Birmingham, ENG (with Locomotive, Bakerloo Blues Band & Tea & Symphony) February 6, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Locomotive, Bakerloo Blues Band, Roy Everett & Tea & Symphony) February 8, 1969 Henry's Blues House, Birmingham, ENG (Unconfirmed) February 15, 1969 Pop Klub, Brondby, DEN February 16, 1969 Gladsaxe-Teen Club, Copenhagen, DEN (supported by Ham & Coke) February 17-19, 1969 Revolution, Copenhagen, DEN (with Root Jackson & Jenny And The Hightimers) February 28, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Bakerloo Blues Band) March 3, 1969 Bay Hotel, Sunderland, ENG (supported by Van Der Graaf Generator & DJ John Peel) March 11, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Bakerloo Blues Band, Locomotive & Roy Everett) March 13, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Terry Reid) March 14, 1969 County Ballroom, Carlisle, ENG March 15, 1969 Danish tour - Unconfirmed. March 21, 1969 Pokey Hole Blues Club, Lichfield, ENG March 28, 1969 Wigton Market Hall, Cumbria, ENG (Last gig before departing on European tour) April 12-13, 1969 Belgium (with The Gods & Bakerloo) April 15, 1969 Star Club, Hamburg, GER April 21, 1969 Caves Club, Walsall, ENG April 25, 1969 Hotel Hirschen, Zurich, SUI (Unconfirmed) April 28, 1969 Speakeasy, London, ENG April 29, 1969 Banklands Youth Club, Workington, ENG May 11, 1969 Pennycliffe Club, Brownhills, ENG May 23, 1969 Pokey Hole Blues Club, Lichfield, ENG June 5, 1969 Westfield Welfare Centre, Workington, ENG June 7, 1969 Village Hall, Low Hesket, ENG (R.S.P.C.A. Charity Beat Dance) June 20, 1969 Star Club, Hamburg, GER June 20, 1969 Pennycliffe Club, Brownhills, ENG (CANCELLED) July 5, 1969 County Ballroom, Carlisle, ENG (supported by Tambourine) July 8, 1969 Banklands Youth Club, Workington, ENG July 11, 1969 Pokey Hole Blues Club, Lichfield, ENG July 12, 1969 Carlisle Grammar School, Carlisle, ENG July 25, 1969 Market Hall, Wigton, ENG (supported by Weight) August 1, 1969 Pokey Hole Blues Club, Lichfield, ENG August 3, 1969 Manchester, ENG August 9, 1969 Plumpton Racecourse, Lewes, England (National Jazz & Blues Festival, with Affinity, Blodwyn Pig, Blossom Toes, Chicken Shack, Chris Barber, The Clouds, East of Eden, Eclection, Family, Hard Meat, Jo Ann Kelly, John Surman, Julian's Treatment, Junior's Eyes, The Keef Hartley Band, Keith Tippett, King Crimson, Magna Carta, Peter Hammill, Pink Floyd, Ron Geesin, Roy Harper, Soft Machine, The Strawbs, The Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation, The Bonzo Dog Band, The Nice, The Pentangle, The Who, and Yes) August 10-16, 1969 Star Club, Hamburg, GER (supported by Junior's Eyes & Tremors) August 23, 1969 Y.M.C.A., Kirkcaldy, SCOT August 26, 1969 Banklands Youth Club, Workington, ENG August 30, 1969 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG September 1, 1969 Midlands Art Centre, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Tea & Symphony & Locomotive) September 4, 1969 Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton, ENG September 9, 1969 Top Rank, Hanley, ENG September 12, 1969 Unknown September 22, 1969 Henry's Blues House, Birmingham, ENG (Exact date unknown) September 23, 1969 Pied Bull, London, ENG (Exact date unknown) September 24, 1969 Oasis, Edinburgh, SCOT (Exact date unknown) September 25, 1969 New Cavendish Ballroom, Edinburgh, SCOT (Exact date unknown) Black Sabbath (Billed as Black Sabbath from September 26th onwards) Lineup #1: September 1969-May 1975 *Ozzy Osbourne – Vocals *Tony Iommi – Guitar *Geezer Butler – Bass *Bill Ward – Drums September 27, 1969 Drill Hall, Dumfries, SCOT (supported by Timothy Pink) October 1, 1969 Star Club, Hamburg, GER (Exact date unknown) October 10, 1969 Sheffield Ballroom, Sheffield, ENG (Unconfirmed) October 11, 1969 Pokey Hole Blues Club, Lichfield, ENG (Unconfirmed) October 18, 1969 Henry's Blues House, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Ten Years After) October 29, 1969 Birmingham, ENG (Unconfirmed) November 1, 1969 Tow Bar Inn, Nethertown, ENG (supported by Society's Child) November 11, 1969 Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG (UK Radio "John Peel's TOP GEAR", which was broadcast on November 11st & March 21, 1970) November 14, 1969 Marquee Club, London, ENG (supporting Hardin & York) November 16, 1969 Rugman's Youth Club, Dumfries, SCOT (supported by Amplified Heat) November 20, 1969 Star Club, Hamburg, GER November 26, 1969 Carlisle, ENG November 29, 1969 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG December 1, 1969 Zurich, SUI (Unconfirmed) December 18, 1969 Birmingham, ENG (Unconfirmed) December 19, 1969 Goppingen Commercial School, Goppingen, GER December 20, 1969 Schorndorf Manufactory, Schorndorf, GER December 21, 1969 Johanniter Hall, Schwabisch Hall, GER December 26, 1969 Pokey Hole Blues Club, Lichfield, ENG